This invention relates to an automatic sheet packet discharging apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic bill packet discharging apparatus in an automatic money discharging system.
In the prior art bill packet discharging apparatus, a number of bill packets are accommodated in stacks in bill packet boxes for different denominations. Each of the bill packet boxes is provided with a locking mechanism. When an instruction to discharge bill packets of a given denomination is given by an operator, from a keyboard to the discharging apparatus, the locking mechanism of the bill packet box accommodating bill packets of the given denomination is released. The operator can now take out a necessary number of bill packets from the released bill packet box. When taking out bill packets from this bill packet discharging apparatus, it is likely that a band around a bill packet will be caught by an edge of the bill packet box or a partition wall so that the bills will become loose. This is undesirable from the standpoint of the smooth operation of removing the bill packets.